Beauty
by xXxOrochimaru-LovexXx
Summary: Ino is a princess. A beautiful one. And she hates it more then anything! She wants to be loved. Like the princesses in the stories. But..did they ever say anything about a deer? Yaoi! Shika x Ino! R&R! Oh! Im sorry if I mess up..im only 14, ya know


**I do own Naruto xD! He's my cutest plush doll ever! -smiles- **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beauty.

Thats all anyone knew her by.

Beauty.

She had long, flowing blonde hair that looked like a waterfall when it was down. Her eyes were the color of the sea. She was very slim, with all of her workouts. And yet..with all this beauty, she was a lovely person. Kind and sweet toward her people.

Beauty.

That was the only thing she hated more then murders. People calling her beautiful. Every girl would wish to be beautiful, and yet, she hated it. If it wasn't for her beauty, she would think no one would like her. At all. It was a curse to her. A horriable curse.

Just a face, she thought once, just a beautiful face.

The princess sighed softly as she got up from her desk. She had been reading a book about princess and princes. Dragons takeing the lovely princess and the handsome prince saved her, they got married and lived a happy live together. She took the book and went to her bookcase. There was so many books. The princess loved to know everything, and the only way she could, was by reading. She walked along her bookcase and found an open spot. She slipped the book in, and rubed it's spine softly. It was so soft. Like silk.

_knock knock knock_

She turned around and smiled slightly.

"Come in.." She whisperd softly. The door opened to only find the one and only, Gaara. He was her Geogolology teacher, and a very good one at that. She never really got why that man loved the earth and sand so much. She shook her head slightly as he came into her room. He bowed slightly.

"Lady Ino, would you please come with me..?" He asked, putting out his hand. Ino giggled softly, shaking her head.

"I can not Gaara. I have alot of things to do today." She sighed softly. Gaara eyed her softly, and smirked. She had on the dress he had gotten her for her birthday. It was a very long purple dress with silver trim. Purple looked so lovely on her for some reason. Gaara shook his head and grunted.

"Lady Ino.." He started, but then stoped when he found the princess very close to him. He blushed slightly and took a step back, only for the princess to takes a step forward.

"Yes..Gaara-kuuuun?" she whisperd softly, playing with a lock of his hair. Gaara fought down the large blush that was going to form very soon.

"Gaara?" She asked, making Gaara snap out of his la-la-land. Gaara coughed softly and waved his hand in the air.

"You must come. The party is about to start." He said, boredly. He heard Ino groan, but nod.

"Oh yeah.." She sighed, and got a small purple fan, a fan that Temari had gotten her for a birthday, and walked toward Gaara.

"Lets go to hell.." she whisperd to him. Gaara chuckled softly, and nodded. They walked out of the room and closed the door. Ino rubbed her head slightly, not wanting to be in the same room with other royals.

"It'll be alright, Ino." Said Gaara, smiling at her. Ino smiled back, but sighed. "I know you hate people...hell, royal people is even worst" grunted Gaara, making Ino giggle softly.

"Yeah..well, thanks to the king, we have to do this every other year." Ino said, rubbing her left elbow. Gaara nodded.

Gaara stopped and went beside the door. He looked at her and smiled. She nodded as he opened the golden doors. Inside was a lovely room. It was very large and it had many chandleers hanging from the roof. The room was filled with lovely men and even more lovely woman. They all had their formal dress on. The woman had long dresses on with their hair tided up for just handing down. The men all had tuxedos. Most of the men had short hair, so they must of oiled it back. But, the men with longer hair just let it hang down, like the women. Ino looked around and giggled. She saw her father talking in a large group of men and women. He always was the life of these dull so called parties. Ino looked at Gaara, who nodded, and waved good-bye to him.

"I'll see you later, Gaara!" she said, walking gracefully toward her father.

"INO!" The king yelled. Everyone looked at her. She blushed deeply as she held onto the fan nerousely. When Ino walked toward her father, she bowed her head slightly and smiled.

"Hello father." she whisperd, making the man laugh. He was such a tall man, with the same long hair as Ino. He was much more hyper then any king you would ever see. He was always so full of life. Ino giggled softly. The king looked at her and patted her back.

"Wheres your crown, young lady?" he had asked in her ear. Ino blushed deeply and sighed.

"I forgot it..." She lied. She knew she has to wear that blasted thing everywhere. She saw her father roll his eyes and chuckle.

"Well, that can wait! I want you to meet a very dear friend of mine! He even has a son!" The man chirped. Ino groaned inside. Her father always wanted her to go out on dates and get married.

'I need grandchildern, Ino!' he had told her once.

He took her arm and lead her to two men standing in a small crowd, talking about...bugs?

"Shibi!" Her father yelled. She sighed deeply and put on a fake smile. As the men turned around, she nearly blushed. They were taller then her, hell everyone was almost taller or as tall as her, with black hair. They both had round, black glasses on and they had spiked black hair. Ino tiled her head as she saw the boy. He was as pale as her, his face looked very handsome. _if only you took off your glasses..._she had thought to herself.

"Inochi...hello my friend. I was wondering when you and I could have a talk." Shibi smiled slightly. Ino thought it was more like a smirk, but didn't worry about it. Her father giggled softly, knowning what he ment.

"Ah, I see. Well, have you meet my daughter? She is the most beautiful princess on the earth!" He chirped, wraping his arm around her shoulder. Ino's blood went cold.

Beauty.

She smiled sadly at her father and bowed her head slightly.

"Its lovely to meet you gentalmen." She whisperd softly. Shibi and his son cocked an eyebrow at the princess. Shibi took the princess' hand and kissed it softly on the top of it. Ino smiled warmly at the man and blushed slightly. Inochi giggled to his perverted thoughts. Ino tilted her head slightly at her father.

"Ah, I'm sorry. But what is your name?" Asked the man. Ino cursed herself. She hated her name. Wouldn't you hate it to if you was named after a boar?

"...Ino.." she whisped, hopeing no one would hear it. But, like always, they did. She heard the boy next to the man chuckle very softly. Shibi glared at her father.

"Now, why would you name her that?" He asked, pokeing my father chest. He grunted and glared back.

"She's my kid and I could named her anything I wanted to!" he yelped, as Shibi stomped on his foot. Ino and the boy watched their fathers fight over a dumb name.

"I'm Shino, by the way." the boy said. Ino turned her head to look at him. He was already looking at her. She gave him a very sweet smile and nodded.

"Thats a nice name." She giggled. Shino grunted softly, waving his pale hand in the air.

"Yeah yeah. So, your a princess? Find any prince's you like?" he asked, watching her. Ino blushed slightly and snorted.

"Boys are so over rated. Plus, prince's are the worst. Thinking they could get their princess by their looks." she said, snorting again. "I don't watch prince's or even boys for that matter. Even though I know I will have to get married to a stuck up prince..I rather not even think about it." she groaned. Shino watched her with such passion. _Well, she is headstrong..and pretty..hm.._he thought, rubbing his chin softly.

"You know, Im a prince." Shino said, suddenly. Ino looked at him, then laughed. She was laughing at him. Shino didn't know what to be. Mad that shes laughing at him, or embrassed. So, he went with being embrassed.

"W-What..?" he had asked. Ino waved her hand in the air and looked at him. She was blushing.

"How dumb of me! I should of known you was a prince. Or you wouldn't of been here!" she laughed to herself, feeling very dumb. Shino chuckled softly and nodded.

"Well, that is so true. Hey, want to leave this lame thing? Im so bored.." Shino said, watching his dad beat up his new friend's dad. Ino blinked slightly, but nodded.

"Yeah..we could play chess." She said, smiling. Shino grined like a crazy person.

"Sounds like fun.." Ino snorted at this.

"Hey, dad? Shino and I was going to play some chess, okay?" Ino asked, but the king glared at her.

"No. I want you to meet your soon-to-be husband." He said. She thought her blood went cold before, but this time, it felt like she just died. Inochi had a sad face on him. "I can't do nothing about it Ino..." he whisperd to her. Ino nodded. She needed to think of her people, not of herself. Shino touched her arm softly and frowned. He knew how she felt. Being with someone who he doesn't wish to be with. He has to marry a young woman by the name Anko. He had heard she was very hyper and very loud. Everything Shino wasn't. His father said that it would be nice if he would marry her, he just snorted at the time.

"Come on Ino." Ino's father and the king said, frowning. Ino nodded and followed her father. She waved goodbye to Shino and his father.

"Shino..?" His father asked. Shino just watched Ino go, then he sighed. _Ah.._Thought Shibi, smirking.

"Ah! Hello Lord Orochimaru!" Ino's father chirped. Ino just stood beside her father, not smiling and not talking. Orochimaru smiled at the king.

"Hello King Inochi. I trust it has been well?" He asked, the king just nodded. Orochimaru turned his attention to the young lady next to the king. "Oh my. I never would of thought you would want to marry someone so young, Inochi!" he yelped. Inochi and Ino glared at the man.

"This is my daughter, Orochimaru. The one you wanted to talk to." He said, wraping his arm around Ino. Ino looked to the ground. Why her? she kept thinking, over and over again. She didn't want to be here..didn't want to get married to some man who she never saw or even meet.

"Oh! I see. Well, I need to find Kabuto, that blasted man always runs away.." Orochimaru whisperd. _He looks like he's in a good mood_..Ino thought to herself.

"Lord Orochimaru, I'm right here.." Said a smooth and soft voice. Ino looked up to see a man in his early twentys, if that. His face was sharp, his eyes, beautiful. He had gray hair though. Ino tilted her head as she saw he had glasses.

"OH! Kabuto! You silly thing, where were you?!" Orochimaru yelled. Ino snorted. Orochimaru looked like a girl to her. His movements were grace full, he had pretty black hair (which was long), and slim. It looked like he had little or no musle on his body.

Kaubto sighed softly. "I was talking to a friend." He said. He turned to Ino. "You must be Ino." a nod, "Thats a lovely name. I'm kabuto. The prince you will marry." He said. Ino's eyes widen. She was going to marry** him**!? She blushed this time, as he took her hand and kissed it. His lips were so soft on her skin.

"Princess Ino?" asked a voice. Ino turned around to meet her best friend, Temari. Ino looked at Temari and giggled. Temari looked at Kabuto and pointed to him. She nodded. Temari sighed. Ino could do nothing but smile. They knew each other to well, its like they could talk without speaking.

"Ino, I must talk with you _now_." Temari said. Ino looked at the three men and smiled softly.

"Please forgive me. I must leave, duty calls." She said in the sweetest and kindest voice. The men nodded and smiled at her. She turned to Kabuto. "I will like if we could talk later, if you don't mind to much, Prince Kabuto." He nodded to her and she was grabed by the arm. Ino looked at Temari. They were walking very fast out of the large crowd from royals.

When they had gotten away from the royals, and away fromt he room, Temari laughed.

"INO!!!!!" She yelled, glomping her. Ino laughed and hugged her back, smiling.

"Whats with the 'INO' thing, Temari?" Ino asked, with a smile on her face. Temari smirked evilly.

"Well, I heard you was getting married! And I know you don't like prince's..cause their...buttheads! So, I wanted you to see Sasori! Hes the coolest person in the world!" Temari chirped. "And! Hes HOT!!!!" she yelled, making Ino laugh. "Oh..and he wanted to talk to you. He said you was in his dream..and he said some crazy stuff! But, anyways, get your worthless horse and meet me here, okay?" Temari saw Ino nod. Then, with a giggle, Temari was gone. Ino just stood there.

_Great, just like Temari to make me talk to some loon. But, she did say he was hot..maybe she's lying. _Ino thought to herself. She shook her head and went to the horse stalls and looked for her 'worthless' horse. She stoped next to a large pen. Inside that pen, was a very large black horse. The horse's name was Black Beauty. Though, she hated being beautiful, she loved lovely things. Her horse, was very beautiful. There was no white marks on the large horse, nothing but black fur. The fur looked like it was silk. Ino giggled at this softly. Her horse. Such a lovely animal, and yet..it looked like it was sad...

_Like me..just like me.._Ino thought to herself. She shook her head softly and smiled. What was she doing? She had to meet someone. Sandy? No. Sa..Sa...Sasori! Yes! That was his name. Odd name though. But, Ino, shook her head once more.

"B.B!" She purred. B.B was the horse's nickname. The horse stomped her foot madly, but walked gracfully toward Ino. Ino giggled as she felt B.B's nose on her forehead. Ino patted the horse and opened the gate, letting her out. The horse made her way slowly out of the cage.

"Black Beauty..come with me, okay?" Ino said, almost chirping. The horse nodded its head and followed her princess and master.

"TEMARI!!!!" Yelled a very loud, and very scary voice. Temari slowly turned around and laughed softly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah Sasori?" She asked, trying not to look in his lovely red eyes. Sasori was mad. No. He was very, very mad.

"Why isn't Ino here?! I thought you said you would pick her up?! WHY ARE YOU HERE TEMARI!!!" He yelled, waving his hands in the air. Temari snorted. He was makeing this into a big deal!

"BECAUSE IT IS A BIG DEAL YOU..YOU...GAH!!! GOOOO!!!" He yelled, taking a broom and pushing her with it. She yelped and ran away from him.

"FINE!" She yelled, and got onto her horse. "I HOPE YOU DIE SASORI!" She yelled. Sasori threw something sharp at her, and sadly, it missed. Temari stuck her tounge out and laughed, kicking her horse softly on the sides, took off. Sasori leaned on his doorway and smirked.

"Ino..where are you going?" Gaara had ask her. Ino tryed to smile at him, but failed.

"Just..somewhere Gaara. Don't worry 'bout it, okay?" She said, only to get a nod. Ino smiled this time. It was darker then it was before. The royals had already gone, Gaara had told her.

"..Ino..? C-Can I as you something...?" He asked, and blushed. Ino glared at him softly. Why was Gaara blushing? B-L-U-S-H-I-N-G is **NOT** in his vocab. Ino looked at him and smiled softly.

"INO!" yelled a voice. Gaara glared at who ever yelled at them. Temari came by with her horse. It was a gray and white horse, and it was smaller then her own.

"Get ready you dumb blonde!" Yelled Temari, smirking. Ino grunted and glared at her.

"Shut it Temari! Your a blonde to!"

"A dirty blonde!" Temari chirped, winking at the blonde. The girls laughed and smiled softly at each other.

"Lets go, Ino. Sasori-sama will not like it if we are late..the damn loser.." Temari grunted softly. Ino nodded and got her things together and called Beauty. Gaara watched the princess get onto her horse.

"Gaara. I will be gone for a while. Tell father to eat without me if I am not home." She chirped, and he couldn't even stop her. Ino and Temari had gone. Gaara sighed to himself...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**DID YOU LIKE IT?! O.O I hope you did! I worked, very hard on it T3T BUT! If theres anything you want to me to add in the 2nd chapter, would you please let me know? I want to give you, readers, whatever you want. And for those Yaoi lovers out there, don't worry, There is yaoi here! -evil laugh- o.o'**


End file.
